


been wishin for you

by coldphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, i'm just a sucker for pining soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphannie/pseuds/coldphannie
Summary: Phil might have a crush on Dan. He also might invite him to a concert by blocking everyone from his snapchat story apart from Dan and 'publicising' his spare ticket. It's sneaky, but it's also his last year of high school and his last shot at getting with Dan.Or the one where Dan is popular and Phil just wants to see dodie with him.





	been wishin for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this has been sitting in my docs for a couple weeks, so i decided i might as well post it. if i'm honest, i wanted to write more. like a chapter two. but it's been hard. so if you would really like that, please let me know and it might give me the motivation heh :)
> 
> song: what lovers do - maroon 5

It starts with Phil feeling nervous.

He’s about to post this to his _Snapchat_ story:

He’s tempted.

He’s tempted because he wants to be sneaky, he wants to post it to his story for one reason and one reason only.

He’s going to make it public to nobody on his friends list but Dan.

(Of course, Dan won’t know this. Dan will never know this.

It’s a guaranteed way to hang out with Dan alone.)

Dan is in the same grade as him. They’ve never really been in the same classes, but he still remembers orientation week – their first week of high school – when he first saw Dan with flat-ironed hair and dimples too cute for his face and thought _wow, he’s cute,_ which spurred on his journey of self-discovery and not-so-straightness.

They’ve never really talked since their classes never coincided. Although, there was this one time during the sports festival last year when Phil scraped his knee and had to go to the water fountain to clean the wound and, coincidently, Dan had been there taking a drink.

He remembers being a mix of shy and overbearing (at the same time) trying to reassure Dan it wasn’t as big of a deal as it probably was. He doesn’t remember the details. What he does remember is Dan’s bright eyes; he’s always had incredibly bright eyes.

See, when Dan is relaxed, his eyes are relatively squinted. He’s got squinty eyes, alright. It means that when he really wants to look at someone, pay attention to someone, he widens his eyes, and when it does that, his eyebrows go up and it crinkles his forehead a little.

It mightn’t mean much to the average person, but it’s something that Phil can never take his eyes away from. He never thought he could find someone’s eyebrows attractive but here he is. He’s really attracted to Dan’s eyebrows. And other parts of him, too.

It’s just that Dan has a really expressive face and on the odd occasions that they have made contact, Dan’s eyes go wide and welcoming and his eyebrows go up, and it probably doesn’t mean anything, but it makes Phil’s stomach churn all the while.

So, he posts it.

He posts it because there’s no harm in trying and his heart hurts a little too much every time he looks at Dan. And it’s their final year. He’s running out of chances to do something. And god, he’s never been one to take chances, but he wants something to happen. He wants to _try_.

He receives a message from Dan a little later into the night.

It’s not a snapchat, it’s just a message in the chat. Staring at the little blue arrow makes Phil’s head pound like never before. He quickly opens it and sucks in a breath.

 **Dan Howell** **  
** | is it too late to ask about dodie??

Phil bites his lip because it took a lot longer than he expected for Dan to reply, if ever. He was too much of a nervous wreck to check if anyone (meaning Dan) had seen his story.

 **Me** **  
** | No it isnt, so far everyones been busy

Which wasn’t too much of a lie, because ‘everyone’ that knew about his spare ticket so far was just his friend Sarah. And so far, Sarah had been busy.

 **Dan Howell** **  
** | oh good!!

And then a second later:

 | i mean it’s good for me because i want to go. is your offer still standing??

 **Me** **  
** | Yeah. Are u sure ur ok with going with me?

Phil realises this may come across as insecure, but it’s too late as he’s already sent the message. He can’t help his doubt that Dan would ever want to hang out with him.

  **Dan Howell** **  
** | umm heck yeah? i love dodie. i’m sure we’ll have a great time

Phil may have squealed into his pillow a bit that night. He may have kicked his legs in the air out of excitement. He couldn’t control his breathing because _holy crap, I’m going to a concert with Dan._

**

They’re on the train together.

Phil’s aware he’s been shaking his leg for the past twenty minutes. He can’t help but feel nervous, sitting on the train next to Dan.

Dan decided to put his earphones in a few minutes into the trip. “I just want to get in the mood, you know?” he said, before blushing and realising himself and saying, “like, immerse myself in the music, I mean.”

Phil gave an encouraging nod despite the fact that he didn’t know anything in that moment besides how nervous he was.

He curls his fingers into his lap, trying to sneak looks at Dan every now and then without looking like a creep. Dan’s wearing a bright yellow sweater.

Earlier, he had said, “It’s not quite _dodie yellow_ , but it’s the closest thing you’ll get to seeing me in something bright.”

“I’m honoured, then,” Phil replied, managing only one crack in his voice – which was impressive for him, all things considered.

The worst part for Phil’s heart is that he finally gets a close up of Dan’s hair when it’s curly. He’d only recently decided to ditch the straighteners, which means so far, Phil’s only admired it from afar. He didn’t realise seeing it up close would give him actual heart palpitations.

Dan’s looking out the window, smiling occasionally, probably lost in thought. Phil scrolls through his phone to pass the time.

Later, they pick out snacks from an asian market near the venue. They buy biscuits they can’t understand the packaging of. They don’t need to understand it to decide what looks cool enough to try.

“I’m sensing a trend,” Dan points out when Phil picks up another animal-faced packet.

Phil puts the panda cookies back on the shelf, suddenly self-conscious about looking like a weirdo. “Oh, uh.”

“Were you going to get them?” Dan asks. “Don’t let me stop you.” His sheepish smile distracts Phil long enough to forget about feeling self-conscious and he picks them back up.

They munch on said snacks while waiting outside the venue. There’s a lot of young people trying to fit in line and it’s a bit squished trying to keep their place. Phil’s more than conscious of the space between him and Dan.

The concert is kind of crowded and Dan had told him earlier that he likes jumping into the mosh pit, but Phil doesn’t, and he decidedly didn’t tell Dan that. So, once they’re there, Phil worries that Dan will leave him to jump into the chaos. He wouldn’t blame him if he did.

He doesn’t. He sticks with Phil the whole time and even though Phil expected him to know the songs and stuff, he’s still surprised that Dan sings along to all the lyrics just like he does (despite the two of them being far from competent singers).

Dan keeps laughing and Phil’s heart keeps soaring. He’s having a genuinely good time and he can tell that Dan is too.

**

Dan’s talking to his friends in the hallway.

Phil’s at his locker. He can pick up Dan’s voice from a mile away.

“You get dodie tickets?” asks one of Dan’s friends. It’s Monday morning, everyone’s catching up on what they did on the weekend.

“No. I wasn’t fast enough.”

They laugh. “You probably procrastinated buying them.”

Dan does his little ‘hah’ laugh. “You’re right. I thought I had enough time but I didn’t.”

Phil’s buzzing in his spot, having a little fantasy about what could have been. In another time, another universe, he’d have spare tickets and the confidence to ask Dan to go with him.

Even if, by some miracle, he could articulate an invitation to Dan without permanently scaring him away, he already had Sarah going with him.

A day later, Sarah comes up to him, saying, “I can’t go anymore.”

Phil pauses putting books into his locker. “What?”

“The _dodie_ concert. I can’t go. My work placement starts the next day and I can’t stay out late especially since it’s in the city.”

Phil deflates a little. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Phil.” She looks genuinely apologetic. “You can ask someone else to go.” She gasps, smacking him on the shoulder lightly. “Hey, you could even ask—”

**

Afterwards, Phil is feeling relatively relaxed and confident.

He’s in the kind of headspace you get when you leave the cinema after a three-hour movie, where your words leave your mouth before your brain can process them, and you feel like you could do anything.

Strangely enough, he doesn’t want to do anything. He’s content where he is. As they’re walking down the pavement to the closest fast food restaurant, Phil’s more than happy with everything.

Of course he’d love to hold Dan’s hand in his own, or tell him how much he likes him, but he doesn’t feel the need to.

He’s asking fast-paced questions about Dan’s life and hobbies and it’s the kind of thing he’d never do at school, or anywhere, but he feels like he can now.

Dan keeps smiling at him. He’s asking questions about Phil, too. Turns out they have a lot in common aside from their taste in music. They have a similar love for movies and videogames, and Phil feels himself falling even deeper into a crevice of infatuation whenever Dan suggests they’ll do something together again in the future.

They eat greasy fries and Dan has too many condiments for Phil’s liking, but it doesn’t matter because Dan goes on a passionate spiel about the joys of different flavours and he’s happy to sit and watch Dan’s eyes light up whenever he reassures Dan that he doesn’t mind listening to him ramble.

“My friends are always telling me to shut up,” Dan tells him. “You can too, if you want.”

Phil warms up at the implication that he’s Dan’s friend but also at the fact that he doesn’t mind, doesn’t ever want to tell Dan to stop talking to him or smiling at him or wiggling his expressive eyebrows all over the place. He simply laughs because he thinks it’d be weird if he told Dan he’d probably never tell him to shut up.

They take the train back and Dan’s stop is before Phil’s, so once he says farewell, Phil has a moment to himself before his own station just to sit and process everything that happened.

He’s got Dan’s number now – he got it at the start of the night in case they were separated or anything, but the truth was they never spent a moment apart (except for when they used the bathroom, but in that case, they waited outside for each other).

They’ll see each other at school the next day. Phil wonders if anything will change, if anything will be different. He spends an embarrassing amount of time fantasising about telling Dan how he feels and Dan feeling the same way that he doesn’t realise he’s at his station until the internal speakers announce they’re about to depart and he has to run to make it out in time.

Dan sends him a text later on asking if he made it home alright and it leaves a budding hope in Phil that maybe things will turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, check me out on tumblr @coldphannie


End file.
